Zemsta jak zwykle moja!
W oddali pojawia się mroczna i tajemnicza mgła a przez nią przeciąga się tajemnicza sylwetka jakiegoś człowieka. ???: Istnieją ludzie, którzy są przerażający.. Sunie się prosto przed siebie, w wszystko wokół wydaje się jakby traciło życie. Drzewa opadały, zwierzęta padały a ludzie uciekali od niego. ???: Dopóki nie spotkali się ze mną. Lekko unosi okrywający go kaptur. Bobbie: Sprawianie by trzęśli się w posadach jest moją największą frajdą! Zaczął się histerycznie śmiać odrzucając kaptur za siebie i unosząc ręce. Za nim wyskoczyło stado dzikich kruków skrzeczących do tonacji pojawiających się błyskawic. Hotel Pokój kontrolny W ów pokoju gdzie znajdowała się cała sieć kamer monitorujących obiekt na wygodnym tronie (bo jak mogło by być inaczej) zasiadł Chris. Tuż obok na nieco mniejszym siedzeniu Camilie. Jedno z nich było puste. Camilie: Ja nie mogę nadal uwierzyć, że Chefa nie sprowadziłeś. Chris: Pomyślałem... Camilie: Ja odpowiem. Nie myślałeś! Chris: To dla niego dobra lekcja pokory! Camilie: Pokory? Zwyczajnie chamsko go potraktowałeś... Chris: Od rzeczy gadasz. On to lubi! Uśmieszek nie schodził z jego twarzy. Camilie: Dobra bo wyjdzie, że się nim przejmuje. Sama lekko się uśmiała. Camilie: To coś zaplanował na dzisiaj? Chris: Zaprosiłem wyjątkowego gościa! Camilie: Kogo? Chris: Zobaczysz! Przyglądaj się kamerom. Próba Pierwsza W pierwszym pomieszczeniu skuta do ściany Jen powoli unosiła głowę. Jen: Gdzie jestem? Co się stało? Zarzuciła włosami na bok. Jen: Ścieki? Wokół roiło się od przebrzydłych śmieci, których zapach odurzył ją wkrótcce po odzyskaniu poczucia węchu. Dziewczynę z lekka zemdliło. Instynktownie chciała się przysłonić jednak poczuła krępującę ją więzy. Jen: CO się dzieje! ???: Jen? Nagle jej oczy wyłupiały. Jen: Nikki! ???: Siostro! Jen: Jonsesy!? ???: Kolo! ???: Pomóż nam! ???: Ludzie uspokójmy się! Jen: Jude? Caitlin!? Wyatt!? ???: Pomóż nam! Jen: Gdzie jesteście.. co to ma być. Szarpała woje dłonei ale nie mogła ich wydostać. ???: Witaj Jen! Pewnie mnie kojarzysz, ale to nieważne. Jen: Ten głos... Podniosła nieco do góry głowę. Jen: Jesteś tym psycholem Bobbie!? Bobbie: Dokładnie. Zaśmiał się głaszcząc swojego czarnego martwego kota, będąc na ekranie monitora. Bobbie: Dzisiaj zostaniecie poddani próbie. Teraz czas nadszedł na twoją. Nagle rozległ się dziwny trzask, a ściana powoli dzieliła się na dwie części. Jen: Nie mów, że oni... Nie chciała w tow wierzyć, ale wszyscy jej bliscy byli związani i znajdowali się w dziwnym kotle. Obwiązani byli ładunkami wybuchowymi. Jen: Przyjaciele... Bobbie: Dokładnie! Znowu zaśmiał się jak psychopata. Bobbie: Sa w moich rękach. Podniósł dłoń z kontrolką. Bobbie: I mogę sprawić, że znikną za pierwszym zamachem. Jen: Nie rób tego.. proszę.. Szarpała się z łańcuchem, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Bobbie: Nie.. nie! To by było za proste. Znowu pogłaskał martwego kota. Bobbie: Tobie dam wybór! Uniósł ręke a w pomieszczeniu nagle otworzyła się zapadnia. Bobbie: Widzisz ten klucz? Spojrzała się na niego. Bobbie: Możesz nim uwolnić przyjaciół albo siebie. Jen: Oczywiste, że uwolnie przyjaciół! Bobbie: JESTEŚ PEWNA! Nagle łańcuchy skuły jej nogi i zaczęły ją rozciągać. Ta zaczęła wrzeszczeć z bólu. Jen: Ugh.. uh.. Bobbie: CIERPISZ PRAWDA! Jen: PRZESTAŃ BŁAGAM! Spuścił liny nie chcąc jej jeszcze zabijać. Znowu zawisła swobodnie i ciężko dyszała. Jen: Nie wiem co robić.. Bobbie: Czas leci! Minuta i się rozmyślę. Jen: Nie mam pewności.. że to oni.. oni... Przyjrzała się związanym. Wydało się jej dziwne, że nie poruszali się. Jen: Racja.. oni.. to nie są oni. Bobbie: Oczywiście, ze to oni. Każdy z nich zaczął wołać błagalnym głosem by im pomogła. Głosy były rzeczywiście należące do nich. Coraz bardziej mieszało się w jej głowie. Jen: Ty mnei oszukujesz.. oni się nie ruszają. Bobbie: Racja.. Przekręcił głową. Bobbie: MOŻE JUŻ ICH ZAMORDOWAŁEM! AHAHAHA! Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać z swojej bezsilnosci i niepewności. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Jeśli to była pułapka wymyślona przez Chris to musiała uratować siebie. Jeśli to prawda stanie się morderczynią pięciu najbliższych przyjaciół. Jen: NIE MA MOWY! TY KŁAMIESZ JAK ZWYKLE! Wybiegła prosto po klucz i chwyciła go w swoje usta. Obkręciła głową, próbując zrzucić prosto do swoich rąk. Udało się jej za pierwszym zamachem. W końcu była wyćwiczonym sportowcem. Otworzyła kłódkę i wiążące łańcuchy się poluzowały i w końcu była wolna. Jen: Nie jesteście.. nie jesteście prawdziwi! Podbiegła do nich i rzeczywiście. Poczuła jak spływał z nich tłuszcz i skóra. To były jedynie udekorowane kawałki mięcha. Bobbie: Pff.. nuda.. Liczyłem na ciekawszą rozrywkę. Nagle w pokoju zapanowała ciemność i rozległ się jej ostatni krzyk. Próba Druga Ostatnią osobą, która miała przejść jego test była Beth. Znalazła się w dziwnym pokoju przypominającym dom dla lalek. Beth: Co za rozkoszne miejsce! Podbiegł i chwyciła jedną ze szmacianych lalek ubraną w purpurową sukienkę z jednym zielonym guzikiem oraz nieco większym niebieskim przyszytym na miejscu oczu. Nicią był wytyczony uśmiech, a spływały po niej rude kłębu włóczki zastępujące włosy. Beth: Czo ty tutaj robisz moja Penny. Przytuliła się do niej utęskniona. Beth: To naprawdę ty? Nagle coś jakby trzasnęło. Beth: Hałasy? ???: Byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczyną. Beth: Omg to ty! Brady: To ty Beth? Poczuł się zakłopotany. Brady: Liczyłem, że inny mój skarb tutaj jest... Beth: Przecież ja jestem twoim skarbem co nie? Brady: No a kto inny? Skrępowany ją przytuluł ta natomiast z tęsknoty go ścisnęła. Beth: Zaraz... nie nie mogę.. Zaraz go odrzuciła. Beth: Poczułam się troche jak w bajce, ale to nie sen prawda? Rozległo się nagle tajemnicze pukanie. ???: Już jestem kochanie! Beth: Ten głos... Brady: To nie ta chwila! ???: Droczysz się? Hihihi.. Beth: NIeeee.... Podeszła licząc, że to nie ta osoba o której myślała. Bardzo się jednak myliła. Beth: LINDSAY! Lindsay: Ojej to ty... Krzywo się na nią spojrzała i chamsko obok przeszła przepychając nią. Lindsay: Co ona tutaj robi? Beth: To jest mój domek z dzieciństwa, to moje marzenia! Lindsay: Nie? To jest moje. A ty nie jesteś tutaj mile widziana. Beth: Lindsay.. jak możesz.. myślałam że sobie wybaczyłyśmy. Lindsay: Żartujesz!? Ty go kochasz i przekreśliłaś naszą przyjażń. Poza tym jak mogłaś rzucić tego chłopaka. Jest o niebo lepszy od tego grubasa z bulimią. Ucałowała go na jej oczach i zaczęła się migdalić. Beth: Nie jesteś Linds.. Za dużomądrych słów i nie jesteś taka wredna? Lindsay: Skąd to wiesz? Zdradziecka przyjaciółko. Otworzyły się kolejne drzwi tym razem jednak do kuchni. Służący: Obiad podano! Osłoniła tackę, gdzie była głowa przypominająca glowę Paolo. Beth: Nieee.. to koszmar.. to zły koszmar.. ja ja chcę do domu! Rozłapała się i chciała uciec. Drzwi jednak sie zatrzasnęły. Brady, Lindsay i służący nagle dostali czerwonych oczu a w pokoju zaczał wiać dziwny mroczny wicher zdmuchujący wszyskie laki i porcelane z półek. Sama głowa Paolo obkręciła się. Paolo: Jak mogłaś do tego doprowadzić... Beth: Przepraszam.. ja.. ja nie mogę dłużej... Złapała się sofy i próbowała się utrzymać. Wiatr nagle zaczał wydmuchiwać wszystko przez okno. Lindsay: Pożegnaj się... Brady: Nie jesteś.. Paolo: Nam potrzebna... Cała trójka nagle krzyknęła śmieciu po czym ta nie wytrzymała i puściła i zniknęła tuż za oknem a światło zgasło w pokoju. Pokój kontrolny Camilie wręcz wypluła sowicie przygotowane cappuchino nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co ogląda. Camilie: Po cholerę go sprowadzałeś!? Chris: Bo ja wiem? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chris: Jest ikoną serii, więc szkoda by się nie pojawił. Camilie: No rozumiem, że oglądalność i w ogóle.. ale nie przesadzasz? Spójrz na to! Pokazała jeszcze raz urywki gdzie widać było jak się przejmują tymi wydarzeniami. Camilie: Z lekka nie przeginka? Chris: Oj marudzisz. Wziął jak gdyby nic kolejnego łyka kawy. Chris: Przecież nie zabijemy ich na serio. Camilie: Tak, ale sam pobyt w show nie jest lekki a ty takie coś dowalasz. Chris: Cicho i oglądaj. Camilie: I jeszcze jedno pytanie.. Gdzie znowu Chefa wywiało!? Chris: Ta sprawa została rozwiąza raz a dobrze. Camilie: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Nie mogę pozwolić by bezcześcił mój wizerunek. Camilie: Jak to? Chris: Zwyczajnie zwolniłem go. Camilie: Jesteś kompletnei bezduszny.. Chris: Nie.. tobie pozwalam dalej pracować. Ta nie chciała już kontynuować dyskusji. Chris: Foch? Okej. Przynajmniej nie będziesz przeszkadzała w oglądaniu. Przełączył na trzecią kamerę gdzie rozpoczynała się kolejna próba. Próba Trzecia Wisząc przywiązany do ściany Paolo powoli unosił głowę. Paolo: Mhm.. zagazowali mnie! Niefajnie! Chciał się ruszyć, ale nie mógl. Paolo: Oho. Coś ciekawego. Przed panowała ciemnica. Nic nie było widać na dnie. Jedynie w jednym roku światło padało na telewizor. Paolo: Hej Chris to nie jest śmieszne! Próbował się wyrwać. Paolo: No nie no nie nom. ???: Inteligencja nei grzeszysz... Rozgległ się dżwięk po pokoju. Paolo: Duch! Omg.. jestem w opętanym miejscu! ???: Czy ty na pewno czegokolwiek się boisz? Paolo: No... wielu rzeczy! Ale nie chcę o tym mówić. ???: Na przykład to? Nagle nogi od stołu zaskrzypiały z pięknie urządzony bufer rozwalił się na ziemię. Paolo: NIEEE! Moje jedzenie! Czekaj.. Odbeknął sobie śniadaniem. Paolo: Mmm.. płatki z miodem i mleczkiem, pychotka. Ale chwila.. Bobek! Bobbie: Nie nazywaj mnie tak.... Paolo: Czemu? Brzi uroczo. Bobbie: NIE JESTEM UROCZY! Paolo: Fajnie się gniewasz. Bobbie: JA WCALE! Paolo: Gdzie jesteś? Spojrzał się na telewizor, który od dłuższego czasu był włączony. Paolo: Patrz jesteś w telewizji! Nie wiedział co zrobić i przywalił sobie facepalma. Paolo: Buuu.. masochista. Bobbie: TY MASZ TU CIERPIEĆ! Paolo: Czemu? Jest fajnie. Zwisam i ciało mi się rozciąga a jak spadnę to będę w krainie jedzenia i będę pływał w morzu moich ulubionych potraw. Bobbie: Czy na pewno w morzu? Pstryknął i wszysko wkoło zaczeło płonąć. Paolo: Nie... Bobbie: Taaak! Ty go uwielbiasz co nie? Paolo: Niee.. czemu!? Bobbie: To twój przyjaciel. A on właśnie to lubi co nie? Płomienie przybierały na sile, a całe jedznie z podłogi stanęło w ogniu. Paolo: To mój przyjaciel.. Bobbie; Przyznaj się! Jesteś zawistny! Nawet ty nie możesz byc wiecznie uśmiechnięty i przyjażnie nastawiony. Paolo: Ja.. ja.. Ogień powoli zaczął okrywać jego ciało. Uniósł nogi do góry, nie chcąc się poparzyć. Paolo: Nienawidzę go szczęśliwy!? Nienawidzę też Victora! Proszę nie pal mnie żywcem. Bobbie: Chciałem być w końcu był autentyczny i strachwliwy. TO NIE KONIEC! Ogień buchnął prosto w niego. On sam zacżał krzyczeć a liny zapaliły się szybciej od niego. Nie czuł że były czymś nasączone. Powoli się rozerwały od ognia po czym on sam wpadł prosto w gorejące morze. Próba Czwarta Przeostatnia zawodnicza czuła się wyjątkowo dobrze. Sierra: Ojej jestem w cudnej sukni! Zakręciła się będąc w ślubnej sukni. Sierra: Jak fajnie! Szkdoa tylko, że Cody`ego nie ma.. Zachlipała. Sierra: A może? Zerkała przez drzwi, ale nie mogła. Sierra: Chwila.. Cody żyje tak? On nie mógł umrzeć. Przecież go widziałam! I mi mówili chyba... Sięgała pamięcią do najdalszych wspomnień czyli tych sprzed ostatniego tygodnia. Sierra: Ja tylko tęskni.. Rozległ się nagle dżwięk dzwonów kościelny. Sierra: Ojej co się.. ???: Choć ze mną. Jakaś zakapturzona osoba chwyciła ją za rękę i drzwi się otworzyły. Błysnęło się światło i szli przez szereg ławek, gdzie w półmroku wydawało się iż znajdowało się sporo gości. Podobna osoba stała na wnienieniu w kościelnych szatach. Sierra: Omg.. CODY! Doszli do samego końca i stanąła obok. Sierra: Cody.. Cody: Ciii.. Nie mogła uwierzycw to co się dzieje. Stałą co chwil zerkajac gdy odziany ksiądz cytował formułki. Stała przez łuższy czas aż w końcu doszło do przełomowego momentu. ???: Sierra! Czy bierzesz Cody`ego za swojego.. Sierra; TAK, TAK! PO TYSIĄCKROTNIE TAK! ???: A czy ty Cody, bierzesz Sierrę za żonę? Cody: Czy biorę Sierrę za żonę? Obrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Cody: Haha. haha..ahaha Zrobiło się nieco niezręcznie. Sierra: Emm.. Cody, powiesz tak, prawda? Nagle jego głowa wybuchła a krew okryła całą Sierra. Ta wrzasnęła z przerażenia i padła. Zamaskowana postać odsłoniła twarz. Bobbie: Ty naprawdę sądziłaś, że to się kiedyś wydarzy? NIDGY! Sierra; Coś mu zrobił.. Wściekła na niego za to walnęl go w brzuch i zarąbał z póobrotu w twarz, że przelaciał w dal. Otrząsnął się bardzo dobrze po tym. jedynie lekko nastawił szyję. Bobbie: Oh.. to nie tylko ten jeden! Światła się zapaliły a na ławkach siedziały kolejni Cody. Sierra: Ile Codych! Bobbie: Właśnie, a teraz! Po kolei zaczeli wybuchać. Sierra: Nieee przestań! Podbiegła i probowała ratować. Sierra: Nie możesz. Chwyciła i przytuliła ale buchnął jej jak ten sprzed ołtarza. Sierra: Niee ja nie chcę. Ja go kocham! Nie zmienisz tego i nie zniechęcisz mnie! Siła miłości będzie wieczna! Znowu sie przygotowała do szarży na niego. Bobbie: O fuck.. Rzucił w nią fajerwerkiem i buchnęło jej przed twarzą. Na chwilę nie mogła nic wiedzieć. Szła do tyłu aż o coś się potknęł i wpadła w dół z krzykiem. Bobbie spojrzał jak spada z uśmiechem i odszedł. Sierra: Ja wiem, że on żyje i mnie kocha! Wydusiła krzycząc, gdy odchodził Ona parsknął i dalej się cieszył. Próba Piąta W tajemniczym pomieszczeniu otoczonych lustrami ocnknął się uśpiny Alejandro. Alejandro: On.. Wształ gwałtwotnie i pomasował się po głowie. Alejandro: To w jego stylu. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Alejandro: Co my tutaj mamy? Podszedł i zauważył że to faktycznie mogły być lustra. Alejandro: Proszę cię. Myślisz, że się na to nabiorę? Bobbie: A nie? Światła rozbłysnęły a on stanął przed nim. Alejandro: Nawet się nie chowałeś? Smutne.. Bobbie: Coś ja ty. Alejandro: Ja? Zaśmiał się. Alejandro: Proszę cię. Akurat ja mam mnóstwo pewności siebie. Bobbie: Czy na pewno? Czy na pewno!? Uniósł ręce a czarne płachty opadły na dół. Jego twarz była oszpecona, pełno bąbli, skróra wręcz spływała. Alejandro: Aha? Podszedł i przyjrzał się. Alejandro: Niezła próba. Jak gdyby nic oderwał sobie, nawet nie zorientował się kiedy pojawiła się Heather. Alejandro: I ona? Daruj sobie. Ja już wiedziałem od momentu kiedy nas uśpiliście. Bobbie: W rzeczy samej w rzeczy.. Podchodził aż wyciągnął nóż i chciał go dżgnąć, ale ten się nie dał i odrzucił go. Alejandro: Obrona przed rabusiami to podstawa. I można zaimponowac paniom w ten sposób. Zdarł ostatnie fragmenty maski. Bobbie: Hah.. A jednak jak myślałem. Obrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Bobbie: Masz coś mojego. Alejandro: Nie schlebiaj sobie. Nie jestem takim psycholem jak ty. Poprawił się w lustrze. Alejandro: Oł wyglądam cudnie. Nagle ten rzucił gazem usypiający i sam założyl maskę. Nie musiał go dalej testować. Zabrał jego ciało razem ze sobą. Hol Główny Cała piątka zamknięta ponownie w klatcce ponownie zaczęła się budzić. Światła nagle rozbłysły. Chris: Obudziliście się w końcu! Camilie: To było przerażające. Paolo: Nie płonę? NIE PŁONĘ! Uradowany zaczął płakać. Jen: Są bezpieczni prawda? Prawda? Camilie: Oczywiście, że tak. Beth: Oni nie byli prawdziwi co nie? Sierra przysiadła obok niej. Sierra: Co nie? Camilie: Też nie byli prawdziwi. Alejandro: Nie ogarniam co wam jest... Jen: Naprawdę? Duszy nie masz czy jak? Alejandro: Po prostu może nie przeżyłem koszmaru jak wy? Chris: Dokładnie! Za to ,że jako jedyny właściwie przejrzałeś naszą grę w horror i właściwie za to zostajesz mistrzem gry na następny tydzień! Alejandro: O tak! Chris: Ale niestety nie wyrzucisz dzisiaj nikogo. Alejandro: JAK TO!? Chris: By nie było problemu i poczuła się użyteczna, Camilie zdecyduje kto poza tobą wypadł najsłabiej. Sierra; Chwila! A co z Bobbim? Chris: Bobbie? Zaśmiał się. Chris: To była kukła. Spójrzcie sami przez okno na śmietnik. Cała czórka podbieła i wyjrzał i rzeczywiście go dostrzegli tam. Chris: Jesteście w reality show ludzie! Camilie: Ale i tak uważam, że przegiąłeś. Chris: Dobrze.. macie chwilę odpoczynku, poukładania myśli i widzimy się na ceremonii! Pozwolił się rozejść, ale nikt nie chciał zostać sam. Całą grupą udali się na wspólne piętro mieszkalne. Sam Chris rozbawiony tymi filmikami sam poszedł się wyszykować na ceremonię. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Choć powiedzieli nam, że to nieprawda. *Ciężko wzdycha* To jednak naprawdę przesadzili. Ja naprawdę nie byłam gotowa się dla nich poświęcić... Jestem aż tką egoistką? *Jej twarz jakby posmutniała* Jestem taka żałosna... Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): Omg! OMG! To straszne przeżycie.. no w połowie pięknie bo zachowałam pamiątkę! *Ukazuje podrobiony akt zawarcia małżeństwa* W końcu mogę oficjalnei zwać się panią domu i żoną Cody`ego! I wiem, że on żyje! Na pewno! Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Naprawdę.. jestem taka, taka beznadziejna. Lindsay przecież wszystko mi wyjaśniła. Wszystko było dobrze a ja tylko się zaplątałam. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Wciąż nie wierzę. *Spogląda na zdjęcie spalonego jedzenia* Tyle głodujących można było wykarmić tym pożywnym i kalorycznym jedzeniem. Poszło tyle na marne. Głodujący z trzeciego świata jak ja... Zaraz... ah.. i bo zapomnę. To prezent dla ciebie Xavier! *Do kamery pokazuje swój półksiężyc* Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): *Siedzi z poważna miną* Pfff.. co mam mówić. Nuda i tyle. *Wywrócił oczami i wyszedł* Ceremonia Wszyscy już bezpiecznie siedzieli na swoich miejscach. Wciąż jednak odczuwali przyjemne zadanie z dzisiejdzego dnia. Chris: W porządku! Uniósł dumnie ręką. Chris: To chyba za dużo emocji na jeden dzień. Alejandro: Z lekka... Wydukał z siebie, choć nikt jakos nei pałał się do rozmów. Nikt poza.. Sierra: Omg.. Cody żyje! Na pewno żyje! Wciąż nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Chris: Tak.. Wywrócił oczami. Chris: Alejanro! Ponieważ poradziłeś sobie najlepiej to zostaniesz mistrzem gry na następny tydzień! Alejandro: Już wspomniałeś, dzięki. Nadal był obrażony, że nie może nikogo wywalić. Chris: Co do tego... Przekręcił głową. Chris: Niestety. Z reguły dajemy wam chwilę czasu na zastanowienie i poza tym. W dzisiejszek konkurencji najsłabiej wypadła Beth! Wskazał na nią. Camilie: Przepraszam.. ale inni chociaż próbowali walczyć i się nie poddawali. Paolo: Niee! To ja... Camilie: Tak.. nad tobą też myślałam. Beth: O nie.. musiało się to stać, dlaczego? Z przykrością na niego spojrzała. Chris: I to Beth opuści nas w tym tygodniu. Paolo: Beth.. moja kochana Beth... Chris: Yyy oni mnei ignorują? Camilie: Daj im chwilę. Beth: Ehh.. chciałam z tobą zostać do końca.. Paolo: Przytul. Wziąl ją w ramiona. Paolo: Kiedy się ponownie spotkamy pójdziemy na romantycznego kebaba! Beth: Zgoda! Sierra: Będę mogła dołączyć z Codym!? Podwójna randka Paolo: Wolelibyśmy sami jeśli pozwolisz. Sierra: No rozumiem, rozumiem. Sama chciałabym być sam na sam z Codym! Jeszcze byś go poderwał... Chris: Skoro skończyliście plotkować to zapraszam. Beth niechętnie wszedl do kuli. Beth: A z czym wyląduje? Chris: Dobrze że pytasz! Wrzucono do kuli resztki robota Bobbiego. Chris: Miłego lotu! Zamknął kulę, po czym została wystrzelona razem z Beth prosto w siną dal. Paolo cały zasmarkany i smutny z powodu jej odejścia gryzł swoją koszulę. Jen ciągle wodziła wzrokiem, Alejandro to z lekka obeszło a Sierra dalej myślała o Codym. Chris: I to tyle! Widocznie żaden finalista nie był w stanie powtórzyć sukcesu i wygrać po raz drugi. Mamy za to wiele ofiar z drugich i trzecich miejsc! Wszyscy krzywo się na niego spojrzeli. Chris: Która gwiazda zajdzie do wielkiego finału? Jakie straszliwe próby i zadania im wymyślimy na kolejny tydzień? Czy może inne zapomniane gwiazdy się pojawią? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Po wszystkim mruknął do siebie. Chris: Co zascenki odwalają.. to ja powinienem być w centrum kadru a nei te mizerne romanse rodem.. Zorientował się, że dalej nagrywają. Chris: WYŁĄCZAJ TO! Natychmiast na jego rozkaz przestał nagrywać i nastąpił faktyczny koniec odcinka i ściemnienie. Bonus Gdy w hotelu show miało dalej swoje miejsce przed hotelem, po drugiej stronie ulicy w kontenerze znajdowały się rzekome ciało Bobbiego. Akurat przechodziły tędy. Złomiarz 1: Ty spójrz! Złomiarz 2: Czego? Przypatrywał się co ten wyprawia. Złomiarz 1: Zoba ile cacka, a jakie cholerstwo ciężkie. Złomiarz 2: No.. Sam podszedł i wyszarpał. Złomiarz 2: O kurwa.. cholestwo ciężkie rzeczywiście. Złomiarz 1: Widzisz, ja to mam okno będzie na %%%. Bobbie: POZWOLIŁ WAM KTOŚ MNIE RUSZAĆ! Nim się zorientowali oberwali od niego po brzuchu. Jak szybko sie pojawili tak spieprzyli. Bobbie: Uśmiercają mnie? Hah.. Zakrył sie peleryną. Bobbie: Żałosne, ale jednak intrygujące. Przygotuj sie Chris. Zagrzmiało i nagle rozpadał się deszcz. Bobbie: Jeszcze tobie nie złożyłem podziękować za takie upokorzenie mnie. Ahahaha..ahaha.. AHAHAHAHA! Śmiał się na całą parę idąc w deszczu aż w końcu zniknął w mgle. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki